Valentines Picnic
by MammaSnow
Summary: A (belated) one shot for Valentine's Day. Snow and Charming go on a date to a meadow in Storybrooke but get distracted with each other


A (belated) one shot for Valentine's Day. Snow and Charming go on a date in Storybrooke but get distracted with each other. This was originally a ficlet from a set I am currently writing but I couldn't resist.

"Come on Snow, we're almost there now" Charming assured his wife as he led her blindfolded to the horse stables. She had no idea where he was taking her but the smell would soon give it away.

Snow blindly allowed Charming to lead her along a bumpy path when her other senses began to recognise the place. She realised they were going to recreate lazy days in the enchanted forest. There is nothing she would rather do.

Gently pulling the blindfold off her, Charming revealed their two horses saddled up, one with a picnic basket and ready to go.

She simply turned and placed her hands on his chest. He took the opportunity to kiss her nose but before he could do anymore, she dashed to her horse and hopped on.

"We could beat you in our world and we will in this one" she laughed, already riding off.

"Hey! That's cheating Princess!" he yelled, chasing after Snow with a wide grin on his face.

Snow reached the sunny meadow before her husband, but he wasn't very far behind her. She was too busy gloating and petting her horse to notice Charming creep up behind her. He grabbed her by her waist and pulled her off the saddle. Collapsing into the grass in a giggling heap, Snow exclaimed out. She landed on her husband's chest and reached up to kiss him.

Charming grabbed her by the waist and flipped her onto her back. Raising one eyebrow, Snow continued to kiss him. Pulling on his bottom lip with her teeth, she slipped her tongue inside causing him to moan happily.

They broke apart for air, feeling rather breathless and flushed.

"Snow" Charming warned, not trusting himself to resist if they carried on any longer.

She slipped her hands up his shirt and rubbed her hands up and down his chest, a smug smile on her lips and intentions clear.

He leant down and caught that smile in his lips. Snow instantly returned the passion as her hands trailed down his chest to his belt. He helped her and wriggled out of his jeans, kicking his shoes off. Her hands then slipped into his underpants and she stroked the length of him, making him groan.

Deciding this was unfair, Charming pinned Snow's hands onto the grass above her head with one hand, and the other slipped up her dress. Moving around her pants and slipping two fingers in. He circled slowly, causing her to moan into his lips.

"Charming" she almost purred, in a warning and a plea.

After making his wife wriggle for a few more moments, Charming found her sensitive spot with ease and sent her over the edge.

Snow called out his name and dug her nails into his restrictive hand, letting her head fall back into the soft grass.

Charming slipped out his hand and released hers. As she came back to her senses, Snow wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his head down to hers. Sucking on his neck and playfully biting his ear, now determined to make him feel as he had her.

He reached into her dress and pulled off her pants. Charming lined up and with a look at Snow, he pushed into her, groaning at the sensations himself.

Snow wrapped her legs around Charming's waist and began to roll her hips. He leant down and patterned kisses along the skin showing near her, now off the shoulder dress. He found the spot near her ear and sucked gently as Snow thrusted, picking up the pace.

Charming watched the passion and love in Snow's eyes as her cheeks became heated and pleasure crossed her face. Snow was equally enthralled by similar emotions on his.

She slipped her hand down to where they joined and stroked with her fingers causing her husband to go over the edge, taking Snow with him. He collapsed on top of her and she draped her arms around him. Feeling only pleasure, and not minding his weight.

They could hardly be blamed for the second time, maybe the third but it is Valentine's Day after all. After dressing again and laying out the picnic blanket, Snow and Charming filled their now starving stomachs. Snow curled up and rested against her Prince who was sitting up. He stroked his fingers through her short hair and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"I want to make this moment last forever" Snow murmured into Charming's shirt.

Charming simply lifted her chin and piercing blue eyes locked with beautiful green ones. All he could possibly tell her, Snow saw in his eyes. She moved to sit either knee at each side of him and began to feed him grapes as he wrapped his arms around her waist and rubbed circles on her back.

They spent a few more lazy hours in the sun before returning home to their little prince and lounging at home with him and a few mugs of hot chocolate and cinnamon.


End file.
